A Warrior's Journey
by LordShel85
Summary: Disgusted by his actions in Secrets in Darkness Robin goes on a journey to learn the true way of the warrior. Meanwhile Beast Boy and Raven go on their first date and Kid Flash and Jinx arrive too join the team. RobStar, BBRae, KFJinx.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everybody it's me again! That's right, my new story is here. It's Rob/Star, BB/Rae, and KF/ Jinx. _

_Just read the summary and you know what it's about. (Sorry I'm in a bad mood today)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans._

Robin sat in the darkness of his room, staring dead ahead. He had not gotten any sleep for three days. Ever since his last encounter with the HIVE students he had been too afraid to close his eyes he would see Billy Numerous being sliced to pieces or lying bleeding on the floor. As much as he hated Billy, killing all of his "other selves" had disturbed him deeply. He had had tried increasing his training regimen and the intensity of his exercises, but all that had done was remind him he was a killer. There was only one person he could talk to and as much as he hated to admit it, he had no other choice.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven rushed back and forth in her room trying to get ready. Tonight was her first date with Beast Boy and she had nothing to wear. Well, that wasn't true, she just couldn't find the _one_ pair of jeans and the _one _t-shirt she had. Finally she found them in the very back of her closet. "Yes!" She hissed. Raven quickly threw on the black cargo pants, black "Genitorturers" t-shirt with a mesh underlay, and a pair of combat boots. She had decided against any excessive amounts of make-up. Raven grabbed some money, brushed her hair quickly, and rushed out to meet Beast Boy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Beast Boy paced back and forth in the main room. He was nervous about his first date with Raven and didn't want to screw up. Unfortunately that was something he was good at. Maybe Raven would understand… or maybe she'd blast him out a window. He whirled around when he heard a door open behind him.

The girl of he dreams walked through the door and Beast Boy looked her over. Then he burst out laughing. Raven frowned as she walked over too him.

"What's so funny?" Beast Boy took a few moments to calm down and explained himself.

"The band on your shirt is kinda'… extreme. During their concerts they have piercings, spankings, and just all around weirdness. Their lead singer is even a dominatrix." Raven curled her hands into balls and started fuming.

"That's why Kid Flash was laughing when he gave it too me last Christmas. I'm going to kill him. This is the only t-shirt I have." Beast Boy grabbed her arm and lead her back towards his room.

"Don't worry. I have some shirts you might like."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Robin couldn't look at the screen as he spoke to his former mentor. It wasn't that he found Batman intimidating it was just that he was ashamed of himself. He didn't feel like he deserved to be talking too him. Batman, however, was more than willing to help him.

"There are some people I know that can help you. They have experience with this type of thing. I can put you in contact with a few of them." Robin continued to hang his head but found a glimmer of hope. If Batman respected these people than they would surely be able to help.

"Where do I go first?" He asked, finally looking up.

"Head to L.A. first. There is a man there by the name of Caine. He will be difficult too find but when you do it will be well worth it. Trust me." With that the signal on the monitor blinked out. Robin sighed and spun around on his chair.

"Guess it's time to pack."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Sorry for the short and crappy chapter but it's really late and if I don't get enough sleep I get seizures. See ya' in the next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everybody! I'm back. Sorry the update took so long. I've been hooked on the **IMDb** message boards and the new Elder Scrolls game. So needless to say, I haven't had much time to write. Especially with the school work on top of that. In fact, I'm typing this in my study hall. So enjoy it, and please excuse any spelling mistakes._

Chapter 2- Leaving:

"That should do it." Robin sighed as he stood up. For the past half an hour, he had been packing for his trip to L.A. He had forgone his uniform in favor of civilian clothes, a Karate gi, his bo staff, and his escrima sticks. He didn't know who this "Caine" was, but he probably wouldn't like any potentially lethal weapons. All of this fit into a single duffle bag. Slinging it over his shoulder, he walked to the door. Robin took one last look around the room, sighed, and walked out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Beast Boy formed his fingers into a gun and pretended to shoot himself. For the past half an hour he had had to wait as Raven went through his shirts. Whenever she came across a shirt that had a band on it, she insisted on listening to excerpts of their songs. He was about to doze off when Raven finally shouted, "Got one!"

Beast Boy shot up from the bed and looked over at the closet as Raven walked out. She was wearing an **Alice Cooper** t-shirt and had kept the mesh underlay.

"Ya' look great Rae." Raven shot him a glare. "ven." He corrected himself and rubbed the back of his neck. The changeling recovered quickly though and took her hand. "Come on! I picked the perfect place! You're gonna' love it." This was the point where Raven would usually make a sarcastic or smart comment. But she was too happy now to come up with one. She just followed him out of the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Starfire couldn't hold back tears as she hugged Robin. It wasn't one of her customary bone crushing hugs. It was tender and caring. Robin pulled away and turned his head. He knew that if he and Star made eye-contact, he would break down as well. Cyborg put his hand on Robin's shoulder. "Good luck man. See ya' when you get back." Robin nodded as Beast Boy and Raven came into the main room. They looked around at the expressions on everyone's faces.

"What's going on?" Raven asked.

"I'm leaving." Robin told them. "I'm going to L.A. to meet someone. Batman said he should be able to help me get over some… problems, I'm having. Hopefully I'll be back within a couple months." He shook Beast Boy's hand, nodded to Raven and walked to the door. Before it opened, he looked back, smiled at Starfire and gave her a little wave good-bye. When Robin left and the giant door snapped shut, Star broke down and ran to her room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Ya' know, when I wrote the rough draft, it was about 3 pages long. Now it's barely two pages. Well, short and sweet. Hope you enjoyed. And if anyone makes their way to the **IMDb** message boards, look for **TheQuestion1** on the Star Wars, Batman Begins, the sequel to Begins, and the Teen Titans boards. That's me._


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay guys, I gotta' know something. Three reviews? One of which I had to ask for? Is it my writing? Is it the genre? It's the pairing isn't it? I'm losing inspiration here. Music, books, and film only take me so far. Anyway, chapter three is gonna' be short…er (than usual). I can't think of much to write. Here goes._

_Disclaimer: You know the drill by now._

_P.S. The man Robin talks to in Chinatown will speak Cantonese. If I'm wrong about what they speak in Chinatown, please inform me and it will be changed._

Chapter 3: Arrival and Trouble

Robin put his sunglasses on as he stepped of the "Batwing". He turned to face the cockpit, waved and shouted "Thanks Babs!"

Barbara Gordon (a.k.a. Batgirl) waved at him and brought jet around for a silent take-off.

Robin looked at the city spread in front of him. They had landed just outside of L.A. He took a deep breath and began the trek to Chinatown.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Urgh!" That word (if it even is one) was enough to describe the way Robin felt at this point. Chinatown was bustling with activity and he couldn't get anyone to stop long enough to ask about Caine. Finally, he just grabbed someone's arm to stop them. " Do you know a man named Caine? " He asked in Cantonese.

The man immediately beamed and answered, " Yes, yes! Everyone knows Master Caine. At least by reputation. " Robin sighed in relief.

" Where is he? "

" No one knows exactly at this point. There are rumors that he went to Downtown. " Robin hung his head. All that searching only to be pointed in another direction. He thanked the man and started towards Downtown.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Beast Boy pulled out a chair and motioned for Raven to sit down. _How cute._ She thought. _For once he's trying to act like a gentleman._ Raven sat and Beast Boy went to sit across from her. They were at the local Chinese restaurant.

"They only serve the authentic stuff here." Beast Boy told her. "I'm somewhat of a regular."

"Well. He's finally got a date." Someone behind Raven said. Raven spun around (no swivly chairs this time) to face a young Caucasian teen in a "Kung Fu uniform" (you know, those clothes Bruce Lee is wearing in _Enter the Dragon_, tell me the name and I'll change it). "How's it goin'?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Fine." Raven said in complete monotone. Beast Boy laughed.

"Raven this Tim Kowalski. Tim this is Raven. Tim and his sister Codie work here. Speaking of, where is Codie?" Tim motioned up to the ceiling.

"She's in bed. She's no feeling well today. I got her to try tofu last night." Tim laughed and took their orders. While the food was being prepared Beast Boy and Raven began talking. It turned out that they actually like a lot of the same things. They both liked classical music (much to Raven's surprise) and both were looking forward to the _Silent Hill_ movie. This surprised Beast Boy.

"I admit, I played the games in my room." Beast Boy laughed at Raven's confession. They were going to continue talking when a noise at the front of the restaurant drew their attention. A group a thugs were hassling the owner. Beast Boy sighed.

"They've been coming in here to try and get 'protection money'. Mr. Lei keeps refusing." One of the thugs pulled a knife and Raven started to get up. Beast Boy stopped her. "Don't worry. Let someone else handle it."

Raven was about to start arguing with him when Tim walked up to the thugs. He motioned for Mr. Lei to get back and began talking to the thugs. They obviously didn't like what he had to say.

One of them lunged at him, but quicker than Raven could blink, the thug was on the ground with his arm trapped behind his back. The other thugs rushed Tim and he released the one with the knife (who at this point had a broken arm). A swift kick to the face left one out of the fight and a palm to the throat took out another. The remaining thug punched at Tim, but he trapped the thugs arm and swept a leg out from under him. When the thug hit the floor Tim finished him off with a strong punch to the stomach. He then dragged them out of the restaurant as everyone cheered.

"Raven was dumbstruck. "He's as good, if not better, than Robin." Beast Boy only chuckled.

"Told ya' we wouldn't have to do anything." Then his grin turned to a frown. "Nut now our food is gonna' take longer to get here!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Okay… That turned out to be the longest chapter. Anyway, the point is I need more reviews. Reviews are my fuel. If I don't get them I shut down. Anyway, next chapter has another cross-over… maybe._


	4. Chapter 4

_Well, I'm back. I realized something, this story seems to be focusing more on BB and Raven than it is on Robin. Well, that will all change in later chapters. But for now, we continue Beast Boy and Raven's date and we see how Robin's doing. Tally ho!_

Chapter 4: An Interruption and Freaky Stuff

Raven sat in the waiting room of the hospital rocking back and forth worriedly. Soon she began to think back to why she was here.

_Flash Back_

_Beast Boy and Raven walked out of the restaurant completely full._

"_Okay, what now?" Beast Boy asked. Raven reached into her pocket and pulled out two tickets._

"_You said that I get to choose the movie. Well, I choose Silent Hill." Beast Boy raised an eyebrow._

"_Isn't it kinda' weird that we were just talking about this no more than an hour ago?" Raven thought for a moment. It was strange, but what happens, happens. "Oh well," Beast Boy started "I'm not full anymore. Snacks are on me."_

"_Let's go somewhere else to get the snacks. Those theaters are rip-off artists." Beast Boy grinned._

"_Do you watch Foster's?" Raven just blushed. Beast Boy chuckled and patted her shoulder. "It's okay. We all have things we want to keep secret." They both went into an awkward silence. _

_As they kept walking, Raven was finally able to regain her voice. "So, what are you getting?" Beast Boy didn't answer. Raven looked back. "Beast Boy, I said: What are you… Beast Boy! What's wrong?" Beast Boy had stopped and was standing completely still with a scared look in his eyes. He was holding his hand, which had started trembling. "Beast Boy?" Not two seconds after Raven called to him, Beast Boy collapsed on the ground and started shaking all over. "Oh my god! Someone call an ambulance! Hurry! Please!"_

_End Flash Back_

Raven's flashback ended when she heard a door slide open behind her. She spun around and saw Cyborg, Starfire, Jinx, and Kid Flash enter the waiting room. They all looked just as worried as she did.

"How's he doin'?" Cyborg asked. "Have the doc's said anything?" Raven shhok her head. The doctor's hadn't come out to the waiting room yet.

"I'll go check." Kid Flash piped in. Before anyone could protest, he sped off. Before it even seemed he was gone, Kid Flash was back. "He's fine. In fact, he should be waking up just about now." Sure enough, just as Kid Flash finished speaking, a doctor came out into the waiting room and walked towards the group.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Robin walked down through a door, into a bar with blaring rock music. He recognized the song, but couldn't place the title or band.

All the info he had been given pointed to a bar called "The Last Round". He didn't know what Caine would be doing in a bar, but if this was where the trail led, this was where he would go.

"Hey kid! Aren't you a little young ta' be in a bar?" A women in a beret and Communism shirt asked.

"Aren't you a little old to be wearing a beret?" He retorted. The woman sneered at him as he sat down.

"Asshole! Stupid sh-headed punk! She yelled. Robin grinned.

"You're welcome." He said. Then he turned his head slightly when he heard the name Caine.

"Listen, Caine. We'd love to help ya'. But we've got problems of our own right now. The Camarilla's trying to move in again." A pale Hispanic man said. An old man sitting across from him replied calmly.

"So you would let innocent people die to save a piece of land Nines?" He asked. NInes looked at him with cold eyes.

"Listen. If the Camarilla takes over, you're gonna' have more problems than just a bunch of Chinese pricks." With that the man named Nines got up and walked up stairs.

"Hey motherfer! You listening ta' me!" The women had apparently still been talking. And she didn't like that Robin wasn't listening. She effortlessly grabbed his neck, slammed him against a wall, and lifted him up with one arm. Then she growled at him and opened her mouth. Robin gasped when he saw her teeth.

"Vampire?" He managed to get out as the air was being squeezed from him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sir. It has begun. All of Earth's most powerful heroes have left on mission to space." A man in a dark business suit said to another sitting in a chair.

"Good." The other said, still staring out a big window. "Implement the plan as soon as possible.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Ah-oh! Looks like Robin pissed off the wrong person. What will happen? Will Caine save him, or will he stand there and laugh like a jackass._

_Listen. My plans are getting huge. This will be a three-part story. Starting in "Secrets" going through this one and ending in another untitled fic. It should be epic. I was going to start writing my Cops parody, but between this and a research paper I have to do (on misconceptions about comic books, Dr. Wertham's gonna' be in it) I probably won't have the time._ _Sorry. REVIEW!_

_P.S. That whole seizure thing is true. It happened to me. Well… I didn't have a seizure, but I almost did. I know because I've had three before. So, I missed going to see Silent Hill. Dammit!_

Edit: I had to wait 'till 2 in the morning to post this!


	5. Chapter 5

_Happy Birthday to me, happy birthday to me! That's right folks. Today is my birthday. And I'm giving **you** a present. The next chapter in my fic…. Or at least some of it. Writer's block hit me part way in. You'll notice the part. Have fun reading it._

Chapter 5: A Save and Explanations

Robin felt pressure building in his head as his throat was being crushed. He instinctively reached down to where hi belt should have been. Cursing mentally, he reached down further, into his pocket, and pulled out his collapsible bo staff. As his vision got more and more clouded, he snapped the staff half-way open. Mustering all the strength he could, he swung it around and bashed the vampire in the side of the head. With a hiss of pain, the woman dropped him and grabbed her head.

Robin stood up on wobbly legs and fell into an awkward fighting stance. The feral woman snapped around and glared at him. Robin could see the pure, animalistic rage in her eyes. With a furious growl, the vampire leaped towards him. Robin readied himself, but the woman never reached him. In mid-leap, a man with long black hair stepped in front of him and delivered a bone-crushing punch to her jaw. The crack of the bone breaking echoed even above the blaring music.

000000000000Thiswaswhere writersblockhit00000000000000000000000000000000000

Beast Boy opened his eyes slowly. When the light hit his eyes, he raised his arm to block it. That was when he noticed the IV needles in his arm. "Shit." He muttered.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Beast Boy turned his head to face Raven when she spoke. "The doctor's say you had a grand mal seizure. " Beast Boy sighed.

"Great, now I gotta' a new pair of jeans. That explains why my tongue hurts." Beast Boy noticed the worried expression on Raven's face. "I'm fine Raven. It's happened before." Raven's eyes went wide at this little tid-bit of information.

"What? When? Why?" She asked incredulously. The changeling hung his head and sighed again.

"For a while now. Something about my shifting abilities. I got them, and my stunning green complexion, from a disease called 'Sakutia'. When my parents found the cure, it did all this to me." Raven reached over and gripped his hand. "Now apparently, the Sakutia is starting to affect me again. The doctors say it's not lethal, but it sure is a bitch." When he was done, Beast Boy squeezed Raven's hand and smiled.

"Well that explains a lot." The couple jumped in surprise. Turning their heads, they saw Starfire and the others standing there. Kid Flash had been the one that spoke. Now it was Starfire's turn. And she didn't seem in a good mood.

"Why did you not tell us? What if this had happened during a mission? You could have gotten yourself killed. Or any of us." Apparently she was in a really bad mood. Luckily, Cyborg was there to jump in.

"Starfire! Calm down. I've been monitoring him since the first seizure. This was his first grand mal. So far, it hasn't been anything to serious. Just memory blanks and space-outs." The others (sans Beast Boy) looked at him in shock. Raven jumped up. She was about to storm over to Cyborg when Beast Boy grabbed her arm.

"I didn't want him to tell you guys. I knew that at the very least, Robin would make a big deal out of it. Hell, he might even have taken me off active duty. Or kicked me off the team period." Raven calmed down. An awkward silence followed Beast Boy's words. As usual, Kid Flash was the first to break it.

"Well, I'm gonna go see when you can get outta' here. Back in a flash!" And he sped off. Raven turned to a smiling Jinx.

"Where's the attraction?" She asked jokingly. Jinx shot back without missing a beat.

"I could ask you the same thing." Beast Boy and Cyborg laughed out loud. Raven just grinned. No more than a minute later, Kid Flash was back.

"The doc says that they need to keep you under observation for at least another half an hour. I suggest one of us take that time to go and get him some clothes to wear back." Cyborg volunteered for this. Beast Boy sighed at the prospect of having to stay longer.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sir. The target his been picked. The plan will be fully ready within the month." Again, a man in a black suit was speaking to another man in a chair facing a large window.

"Good. I don't want any failures. If a problem arises, I want it fixed quickly. Do _not_ take more than a day fixing them. The plan can only be delayed so long. How long will the other heroes be away?" The first man looked at a datapad he held.

"At least a year sir."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_So, who is this mystery man that has saved Robin? I know, but do you? Anyway, you know what would make a great birthday gift? You see that little button that say "Go"? Click on that. There ya' go. Now review. Thanks guys! Have a great time. See ya' next chapter._


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been working on another fic (which may be updated tomorrow), I've been visiting some friends in Cyrodiil, and IMDb has taken over some of my life too. But I'm back now, so you can all rejoice. Go ahead. I know you want to._

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, Smiling Jack or anything else. That's right. I own NOTHING.

WARNING: This chapter contains explicit dialogue! You have been warned!

Chapter 6: Think of a Name Yourselves

"You okay kid?" The long haired man asked. Robin rubbed his throat and nodded. "Great." The man replied. "Bit of advice: Don't insult Damsel. She's a bitch. Usually in a good way but…." He shrugged. "Name's Jack. Folks here usually call me Smiling Jack, but it's just Jack. What're you doin' here anyway?" he asked, sitting down.

I came here looking for him." Robin said, pointing to Caine, who was standing with an enigmatic smile. Then he spun a chair around and sat down as well. "My name's Robin." Jack leaned back with a grin.

"Well fuck me! Robin? As in Batman's 'protégé'?" Robin nodded. "Shit. Maybe I was wrong. Hell, you _did_ smash the shit out of her face. You're lucky she's not too old though." Oddly, this was the time Damsel decided to wake up.

"What the fuck Jack?" She shouted. Jack just chuckled and Damsel went back to her spot.

"So, I'll leave you ta' talk with Caine. Come back and visit some time." With that, Jack walked up the same set of stairs Nines had.

"Come," Caine said behind Robin, making him jump. "we shall talk on the way back." Robin got up and followed him to the door. As they exited, they passed a pale man in a red shirt. Robin heard Damsel say, "Sabbat chase you in here Cammie?" in a rude tone, and the door swung shut.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Damn it's good to be out of there." Beast Boy stretched as he walked out the hospital doors.

"It's good to know that you're going to be okay." Raven said.

"What? You expected anything less?" Beast Boy asked with a lopsided grin.

"Hey!" Kid Flash shouted, running in front of Beast Boy. "I'm the only one who can do lopsided grins around here!" The others all looked at each other with confused stares. Jinx ended up laughing however, with the others not far behind. Raven managed a chuckle.

"Please friend, next time inform us of any ailments." Starfire said sternly. Beast Boy leaned over to Cyborg.

"Is it just me, or did she take over for Robin?" He whispered.

"She's just worried about him He could be gone for months. They've never been apart that long, and you know how they feel about each other." Cyborg replied.

"Well," Kid Flash started, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry." Jinx swatted him in the back of the head.

"You're always hungry. But this time you've got a point. I'm kinda hungry too." Raven looked at her watch. It was almost 11:30 at night.

"Where could we go at this time of night? And there's no way I'm going to a fast food joint." They continued to think as they walked to the T-Car. When they reached it, Beast Boy came up with an idea.

"I got it! Mr. Lei's is open all night!" Raven cocked an eyebrow.

"Really?" Beast Boy shrugged.

"It is for me." They climbed in the car.

"Well, Mr. Lei's it is." Cyborg said. Then he noticed the car was a little cramped. "Um… Kid Flash, think you could run?"

"Fine." Kid Flash sighed. "See ya' there." And he sped off.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cy pulled the T-Car into the parking lot of Mr. Lei's and everyone climbed out. They walked to the door and found Kid Flash standing there. "What took ya' so long?" He asked with a grin.

"Just get in the restaurant." Jinx growled.

"You know you love me." Kid Flash grinned. Jinx then muttered something to him that apparently made him very happy. They walked through the door to be greeted by a girl dressed completely in black. She motioned for them to sit down at one of the tables and went in back. Raven looked over to Beast Boy.

"Why didn't she say anything? That was kind of rude." Beast Boy's skin turned a paler green.

"She kinda… can't talk." Raven's face turned red.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think about her being mute." Beast Boy hung his head and mumbled,

"She's not _mute _per se." He lowered his voice, "She had her tongue cut out by a gang when she was younger." Raven gasped.

Suddenly, a noise from the kitchen drew the Titans attentions. It sounded like a fight was going on. As Cyborg and the other stood up, a body came rocketing through the kitchen door.

"Goddamn!" Tim shouted. He looked over at the Titans. "Hey BB. Introduce me later. We're a little busy right now." The girl who had greeted them came sliding out of the kitchen as well.

"Geez Tim. How many this time?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, the last time I counted…. All of them." Gang members came pouring through the door.

"Oh great!" Cy said. "Titans, GO!"


	7. Interlude

_Hey everybody! Been awhile. Even though I'm really disappointed by the lack of reviews (kidding) I figured I'd give you this, just to show I haven't forgotten about you. And yes, it does have to do with the overall plot._

Interlude:

A shadowy figure swooped through the darkness of the night and headed towards the roof of a small building. It landed in a crouched position with a soft thud. Standing up, a cape followed, shrouding his body from sight. Batman, The Dark Knight, strode over to the Bat-signal and shut it off. "Jim?" His voice came out in an airy rasp.

"It's about time you showed up." A seductive female voice pierced the darkness. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up." A woman stepped from the shadows in what appeared to be tight cloth. Batman knew it was most likely made from the same material as his costume though. She wore a cowl which made her look like feline. And she moved with its grace.

"Selina." Batman growled. "Where's Gordon?" Selina smiled and rocked from heel to toe.

"Oh he's down in his office." She put a finger to her lips. "Shhh! You know it's Catwoman when I have the costume on."

One of Batman's hands began to move to his belt. "Why did you call me here?" Flicking open a pouch at his waist, he began to pull out a batarang.

"Just passing word along the… grapevine." She said, moving in front of him. She pulled aside his cape and began to trace a finger along the black symbol on his chest. "Do you want to hear what I have to say? Or are you going to throw your toy at me?" Batman's eyes narrowed and he put the batarang back in its place. "Good! Now, where to start? Well, according to 'reports' your 'protégés' friends are going to be in quite a bit of trouble. I don't know the specifics just yet, but I've got someone working on it."

Batman grabbed Selina's wrist and pushed her away. "Thanks for the information." As he turned to walk away, Selina grabbed his shoulder.

"Bird-boy got into a little trouble in LA. When he gets back, you should tell him not to mess with vampires." Batman's eyes narrowed yet again. "What? I sell some of the stuff from my jobs to them. You'd be surprised how valuable they find some of those old antiques."

Batman pulled out his grappling gun. "I'll be in touch." Firing the gun, he jumped of the edge and swung away.

_Well, that was it. Review please._


	8. Chapter 7

_Here it is. Chapter 7, back to Robin. (Note: The rest of the Titans are a little behind time wise)_

**Chapter 7: Caine's Training**

Robin had been training with Caine for more than a month. Never in his life had he felt more at peace. No, that wasn't true. He hadn't felt this at peace since before his parents had died. Robin didn't know if it was the training, or just the aura Caine radiated.

They would wake up at four in the morning, stretch, meditate for an hour and a half, and then go through various Internal Martial Arts for another hour. His diet was strictly regulated. He was allotted no soda, chips, pizza, or anything else deemed unhealthy.

Caine himself was a mystery. Numerous times Robin had asked the man about his past. All those times, he had gotten no answer. He was a model citizen, and on their walks through the neighborhood, he would always stop to help someone. He always took measures to avoid confrontation. Right now, they were on another one of their walks. Robin was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a black T-shirt.

"Your time with me is almost through Richard." Caine had his hands folded in the sleeves of his shirt. As he walked, he stared straight forward. "You are progressing faster than even I had expected. But before you…" Caine froze. Robin was about to ask why, when he heard a barely audible scream from the alley next to them.

"We need to do something." But Caine was already headed down the alley. Robin followed, taking care not to step on any trash, lest he give away their presence. As they passed a blue dumpster, they found the source of the scream. Two men were attempting to hold a struggling woman down. Robin quickly assessed the situation. Two men, back alley, one struggling women, a torn blouse. Robin worked quickly to control his temper.

"Excuse me." The men turned when Caine spoke. One with dark sunglasses began reaching to his back pocket. The other sneered.

"Listen old man, you and the kid had best just get movin'. We don't want this ta' get any uglier than it should." The one with the sunglasses pulled a switchblade from his back pocket. "What are ya' waitin' for? Get!" Seeing that they wouldn't leave, the one with the knife rushed Robin. Sidestepping, he brought his elbow down to connect with the inside of the thugs elbow, and then drove his knee into the thugs gut. That one was down for the count.

The other one rushed Caine and tried booting him in the chest. Caine grabbed his leg and threw him to the ground. Getting back up, he cocked his arm back and threw a punch. Caine caught his fist, drew back his own arm, and thrust his palm into the man's chest, sending him flying back. His head collided with the wall, and he fell unconscious.

"Will you be alright?" Caine knelt next to the woman. She nodded. Tears were streaming down her face. "I am Caine. Do you have a phone?" Again, she nodded. "Call 911. Tell them what happened. We must be going now." Caine walked to Robin, who had finished tying the men with their own belts.

When they were away from the scene, Caine spoke to Robin again. "Before you leave, you have one test. Then I will point you to another teacher."

"What is the test Master Caine?"

"You will know when the time is right."

Cyborg helped Tim and Codie to their feet just as a large amount of thugs poured from the kitchen.

"Jeez Tim. You weren't kidding when you said it was all of them." Beast Boy whistled. "Hey. Are you guys sure you wanna' mess with the Titans?"

The gang looked from Titan to Titan. They were unsure of what to do. Suddenly, a large, tattoo covered man made his way through all the others. From the space that was cleared, he was obviously their leader. Everything from his bulging muscles, to his steel toed boots, to his brass knuckles scream _Not somebody you want to f--- with._ "We're only here for that guy." He pointed to Tim. "Just get out of the way."

Kid Flash rolled his eyes. "Uh, HELLO! Superheroes here."

"He's got a point." Jinx grinned. "How about _you _put down the brass knuckles and come along quietly." It wasn't a question.

"I don't think so. I may not be great at math, but it don't take no genius," Beast Boy laughed, "to see that you kids are out numbered." The guy sneered.

Starfire's eyes were blazing. She raised her hands and blasted the leader. "Then we fight!"

A number of the thugs pulled guns, but Kid Flash quickly took care of those, and their wielders. Each Titan, and Tim and Codie, held their own. Before long, the entire gang was either unconscious or had run away. Cyborg had to hold back Starfire, who was in a seething rage. "Hold up! Come one now. Let them go. We've gotta' take care of this first." Starfire's struggles died down and here eyes returned to normal.

_Half an hour later:_

"So," Kid Flash watched as the police took away the thugs that had not run. The leader included, "party tomorrow?"

Jinx sighed. "Why would we want to throw a party?"

Kid flash grinned. "We took down a big ass gang that's been hassling the restaurant. I'd say that calls for a celebration."

Raven looked over to Starfire. "Yeah. I think we could all benefit from blowing off a little steam." Everyone's eyes widened. Had Raven really just supported the idea of a party? "What do you two think?" Raven turned to Tim and Codie.

"Sure. Why not. What are the specifics?" Tim looked to Codie and shrugged. She smacked him on the shoulder.

"We'll call you tomorrow. It's past midnight, so I think we should all get some sleep." Cyborg motioned to the others, they said their goodbyes and left.

_Wow. That ended abruptly didn't it? Anyway, thanks for the reviews, and I hope you enjoyed that chapter. _ And check out the Batman Comics section for another story of mine. If you feel like it. And you do. Don't you? (Delayed)


End file.
